


Out on the Water

by thetsaria



Series: Surfer!Lock Drabbles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: California, M/M, Surfing, surfer!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetsaria/pseuds/thetsaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had a small, soft smile on his face as he wondered how long it would take before they could become each other’s suns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out on the Water

John didn’t like going out on the water.

Perhaps that should be rephrased. He didn’t like going out on the water alone. He and Sherlock had a routine during time between cases: as the doctor was usually the first to wake, he would go for a jog or work out for a half hour or so, these activities distinctly on land, before he would grab their surfboards and meet Sherlock down at the beach. His skills were improving dramatically – his sudden lack of limp a large factor in that – and he could see that his friend approved. 

Though, if he had to admit to himself, surfing wasn’t anything special to him. It obviously meant a great deal to Sherlock, which was the only reason John wanted to learn, as well. Some activity they could do together. To say that he wasn’t attempting to catch peeks of his flatmate half-naked (or for his flatmate to catch him in the same manner, for instance) would be an utter lie. Even proclaiming oneself ‘married to my work’ apparently would not stop Three-Continents-Watson.

But sitting cross-legged on a surfboard a little ways from the shore in the early hours in the morning before sunrise was startling to unsettle the former army Captain. Where was Sherlock? As the minutes ticked by, he found himself becoming more and more frantic. (Mainly because he was concerned for his friend, only partially because he was a little afraid of being out on the water by himself, of course only partially). Ten minutes went by, then fifteen. At the twenty minute point he decided he would absolutely enough of this and decided to paddle into shore. 

But there he was. That sexy, insufferable git, lounging on one of the beach chairs, slurping on some sort of smoothie, his wetsuit pulled down to his waist and a nasty smirk on his face. John Watson was pissed. 

"You are – such an utter git!" he exclaimed as he came back into the shore, letting his board drop on the sand when he walked up to the other man, crossing his arms and staring pointedly, an eyebrow raised. When that brought about no reaction, he shook his head vigorously, sending dozens of tiny, cold drops all over Sherlock’s exposed torso. The detective whined audibly, his smirk turning into a scowl. 

"Come on, then. Were you going to leave me hanging out there all day?" John prodded.

Sherlock only rolled his eyes. “Mate, you got to relax a little bit. There are hardly any waves out this morning, anyhow. Since you were out there, you should have known. Or perhaps you would have realized it had you actually attempted to surf, John, rather than just wait for me.”

John fell silent, an eyebrow still raised, and let out a little sigh, turning and sitting cross-legged beside the beach chair, gazing off into the horizon as the sun began to rise. “That was some sort of test, eh? I’ve hardly been surfing a few months, I don’t want to be tested,” he snarled, that last word coming out very forced. After a moment, he added, “And it’s not rad.”

Sherlock barked a laugh. “At least you’re learning the lingo.” 

Gazing back out onto the water, John had to admit, it was rather calm. It looked peaceful, much different from the usual roar of the waves they came to every morning. The rising sun was creating beautiful patterns on the surface, shining in a spectrum of oranges and reds. The two of them continued to walk in a comfortable silence, but as the sky began to lighten, more and more people began to invade their preferred little area of beach. Sherlock scowled. 

John chuckled, standing up and brushing the sand stuck to his wetsuit. Grabbing his board under one hand, he offered the other to pull Sherlock up. “There’ll always be other waves. Besides, Lestrade might have a case. Want to go check?” At that, his friend beamed, pulling a tee shirt over his chest as he darted into the beach changerooms to take off his wetsuit. 

John paused a moment to gaze back at the sun. It was now hovering over the water, a bright white in color. Constant and unchanging. He needed something like that in his life. Maybe they both did. 

Darting into the second changeroom, John had a small, soft smile on his face as he wondered how long it would take before they could become each other’s suns.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it! I would really appreciate constructive criticism if you're willing to leave comments. Thank you a bunch!
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr @ughjawn


End file.
